


How I Met Your Father

by YyoatiCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YyoatiCas/pseuds/YyoatiCas
Summary: Dean and Cas, tell the story of how they met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the worlds biggest thanks to CrowleyLovesUSUK, for being my beta. Thank you holding my hand through this and being such a supportive friend. If you haven’t done so, check out her work. She’s amazing.
> 
> This is only the second time I have ever posted. I’m a bit nervous. My most humblest of thanks to anyone reading this.

Coming through the door that leads from the garage to the kitchen, Dean makes his way to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he grabs the dish soap and pours a liberal amount on his hands, and proceeds to wash the grease from them.

“How’s Baby doing? She ready for the big trip?” Asked Cas, sitting at the table with his morning coffee and newspaper.

“ You know my girl. She’s good. I’ve changed her oil, checked the tires, and filled her up this morning. She’s ready to go for tomorrow.” Dean said, smiling, unable to control his excitement.

“I’m excited babe. You, me, and the open road.” Tomorrow was their 10th wedding anniversary. They decided on a road trip to celebrate. Sam and Eileen had already agreed to watch Jack for them. Though Dean wasn’t too worried, Jack was a good kid and he didn’t expect any issues. 

Jack was adopted by them when he was two years old, during their first year of marriage. Dean and Cas hadn't planned on becoming parents so soon, but Missouri called and told them of a little boy whose mother died in a car wreck and the father was nowhere to be found. The woman seemed to have a knack for knowing things before anyone else. So, with that knowledge in mind and an open heart, they agreed to meet the child. 

Upon meeting their little boy, it was love at first sight, instantly falling in love with the child's sweet disposition and curious nature. The fact that as Jack grew, he began to look like the perfect mix of both of his adopted parents, despite any sort of biological influence, was not lost on them either. It was just another sign of how much it was all meant to be. 

No sooner than he thought about his son, than he appeared. 

“Morning Dad..Pop’s.” Jack greeted before grabbing a bowl and helping himself to some Cookie Crisp cereal. 

“Hey kid.” 

“Good morning, Jack. Are you all packed up and ready for your aunt and uncle?” Cas asked. They were leaving first thing in the morning, dropping the kid off at Sam’s along the way. And they didn't want to leave the packing until the last minute.

“Yup! Uncle Sam and I have the whole thing planned out. He’s going to help me download some games on my laptop. We’re also going to the movies , museum and skate park. It’s going to be a blast.”

“Sounds like it, buddy.” Dean replied. Sammy always makes sure that his nephew has a good time whenever he visits 

“Pops, can I go to the mall? Some of my friends are meeting up there.”

“ I suppose so. As long as you’re home for dinner. Who’s all going to be there?”

“Just me, Adam, Jake, Toby. Liam and Rachel.” He stops short, he hadn’t meant to mention her. He hoped his parents didn’t catch that particular slip up.

“Who’s Rachel?” His parents asked in unison. Jack groaned, of course he wouldn’t get off that easy. It was very hard to slip anything past them. Which was why he didn’t attempt to, most of the time. 

“She’s a friend.” He remarked before finally relenting under his parents knowing gaze “Okay fine, maybe I like her as more than that. But I don't know if she likes me.” Then after a beat “How do I get her to like me?” Jack asked, blushing slightly.

“Oh Jack, I…” Cas attempted. But you couldn’t exactly say he was a “people person.”

Dean placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder “It’s cool Cas, I’ll take this one.” Granting his husband a reprieve. Cas’ relief was evident.

“Jack, did I ever tell you about how I met your father?”

“Uh, Sweetheart I'm not sure that’s the most appropriate story to tell a 12 year old.” Cas cautioned, smirking a bit at the memory . His mind recalling with perfect recollection, the details of that night.

“It’ll be fine babe, I’ll gloss over some of the finer points.” Winking at him. It was obvious that he too was remembering every single detail of that night. 

12 years earlier

September 18th 6:00 P.M.

Dean walks into “The Roadhouse”. Over the years, the bar had become his second home. Well, second after Baby. For him, she WAS home. Sometimes, in the very literal sense. 

His green eyes scanned the room for his brother and friends. He finally locates them. Benny, Ash, Garth, Jo, Charlie, Sam and Eileen, all sitting at their usual table.

“Sorry I’m late, Dick was being, well, a dick.” He didn’t even want to discuss the massive screw up by his boss that caused him to stay an extra hour at work to fix.

“It’s alright Dean. Why do you continue to stay there? Especially when he is such an asshole and makes you miserable. You’re a much better mechanic than Dick Roman could ever be. I’m sure there are places that will hire you in a heartbeat.” Sam said indignant on his brothers behalf.

“ I know Sammy. But he pays really well and I almost have enough saved up for a down payment on a shop. Shouldn’t be too much longer now. “ He had been saving up for a while now, so that he could open up his own shop. Be his own boss. Maybe even turn it into a restoration business for classic cars. That was his dream and that’s what kept him at his current place of employment. Eventually, all the long hours and asshole bosses would pay off.

As the evening wore on the conversation thankfully shifted from him to the other members of the group. Dean's attention was across the room at the bar on a dark hair man in a tan trench coat. Who apparently didn’t notice the eyes of nearly every woman in the bar and several men, on him. He just sat there reading some book, completely unaware of the effect he was having. 

“Dean, are you even hearing me?” Came Jo's voice breaking through his trance.

“What?”shaking his head slightly “I’m sorry, but who is that?” Pointing his head in the mystery mans direction 

“Ooohhh, I see. Our little Dean has a crush huh?” Jo teases 

“Ha” Sam interjects. “I don’t think even you would stand a chance with him. I’ve seen him reject no less than five people since we’ve been here”

Dean arches a brow “is that so?”

“Hate to say it amigo but I think your brother’s right on this one.” Ash agrees 

“Well, he hasn’t met me yet, and I’d like to think I’m adorable.”

“Care to make a wager Dean? Say fifty bucks.” Sam asked. “Fifty bucks says you won’t get past an introduction before he’s sending you back here with your tail between your legs.”

“ I would baby brother, but I’d hate to take your money when I win. I know you’re still paying those loans off for that fancy lawyer degree of yours.”

Sam rolls his eyes “It’s $50 Dean, I think I’ll manage. Unless you’re too sacred.” He taunts the older brother.

Dean rises from the table ”Aright, you got yourself a bet.” He agrees “challenge accepted. Just don’t cry when you lose” and starts to walk off

Dean can hear bits of his friend’s conversations behind him.

“Oh, this is going to be bad.”  
“I can’t look.”  
“Good luck, brother.”  
“Go get ‘em tiger. “

As he gets closer, the man finally notices him and what was once a relaxed posture suddenly shifts to the beginnings of annoyance at the prospect of Dean’s approach.

“Okay, that’s not promising. “ Dean thinks “change of plans” and he pivots just slightly to the left, changing his direction. Instead, he sits two seats down from the man, and proceeds to make conversation with the bartender, Lisa. Maybe the direct approach isn’t the best way to go about it. Sam did say the man was constantly being hit on.

“Hey Lisa.”

The pretty brunette looks up from her task and smiles “Hey Dean. What can I get you?”

“Just a beer for me, thanks.” He reminds himself to leave her a big tip when he closes out his tab at the end of the night. She was single mother and it couldn’t have been easy raising a kid on your own. Plus, she was a damn good bartender, so it was money well spent in his opinion. 

She's back quickly with his beer. She continues to stand in front of him, her hand on her hip in anticipation. “Well, come on Dean, let’s hear it”

“Okay, I got it, you’re gonna love this one” 

Lisa gave him a look of doubt before leaning in closer “Oh now I really gotta hear it” 

“Do you like Star Wars? Because Yoda only one for Me.” He tells her.

Lisa throws her head backs and laughs and rolls her eyes good naturedly before tending to other customers.

To his right, he can hear Mystery Man chuckling. He turns to him, and man, is the guy even more stunning when he’s not scowling. But Dean’s no novice, he’s not going to let on so quickly just how much the man has affected him. So he gives him a patented scowl of his own.

“I’m sorry to laugh, but that really was terrible.” Shoulders shaking with the effort of holding back laughter. His gruff voice catching the other man by surprise. Mystery Man lays his book down. Dean see’s that he’s reading his own personal favorite “Slaughterhouse Five” it’s obviously been well loved and read several times before. And damn could this guy get anymore perfect?

“It got your attention didn’t it?” Deans mouth turning up at the ends and taking a drink of his beer. 

“Well, yes, I suppose it did,” cocking his head to the side giving him the look of a curious puppy trying to analyze something. Whatever it was, he must have decided he approved because the next second he’s sticking out his hand for Dean to shake “I’m Castiel by the way. But you can call me Cas if you like”

“Ohhh so Mystery Man does have a name” Dean thinks, taking the man's proffered hand in his own and shaking back “Dean”

“Hello Dean. So what was that just now?” 

“What? That thing with Lisa? Nothing really. Just a joke amongst friends. She once told me that being a bartender she’s probably heard just about every bad pick up line there was. I told her a few I’ve heard. It’s become like a tradition ever since then. I tell her a bad pick up line anytime I come here”

“That’s actually sort of cute and not at all what I was expecting”

“Oh” Dean’s face heats up and his cheeks slightly pinken up at that. “How are you liking it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your book. How are you liking it?”

“Oh. It’s a favorite of mine. I make a point to read it once a year, at least”

“Yeah? It’s my favorite too”

“Oh? It’s a classic but I’ve yet to come across a true fan of the book”

Dean straightens up and clears his throat and before he can second guess himself recites, “Why me? That is a very Earthling question to ask, Mr. Pilgrim. Why you? Why us for that matter? Why anything? Because this moment simply is. Have you ever seen bugs trapped in amber? Well, here we are, Mr. Pilgrim, trapped in the amber of this moment. There is no why”

When he finishes he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “ Well, now that I’ve embarrassed myself enough, I’m going to go. Enjoy the book, Cas.” He picks up his beer and turns to walk off.

“Dean, wait. Please don’t go. I would like your company and to hear your thoughts on the book.” The man hesitates before adding, “That is, if you’d like.” Giving Dean a shy smile. And fuck if that doesn’t do something to Deans insides.

“I’d like that very much, Cas,” He smiles back and takes the seat next to him. They spend the rest of the evening talking about art, literature, music, their likes and dislikes and their families.

Present day 

“That’s how you got Dad? With bad pick up lines and old books.” Jacks laughs.

Cas laughed, “Not exactly Jack, it was when your father started to be himself and not like the other people in the bar that night, that I started to notice him. That’s when I started to like him”

“Point is son.” Dean adds. “Don’t try too hard to be something you’re not. Just be the sweet and wonderful person you are and the right one will come along. Whether it’s Rachel, or someone else. Now run upstairs and get dressed and I’ll drop you off on my way to the shop.”

“Thanks Pop.” He washes his bowl out and places it in the dish drainer before going up stairs.

“That’s some really good advice you gave our son, Dean.” Cas said, coming up behind Dean and kissing him on the back of the neck.

“I know a thing or two. I won your heart didn’t I?” He questions. He presses closer into Cas as his husband wraps his arms around his waist.

“That you did, Winchester. That you did”

12 years ago

September 18th 8:35 P.M.

“That’s it Kelly, push. One more and you’ll be a mom” Doctor Mosley urges.

“ I can’t do it” Kelly pants. Catching her breath between pushes.

“Yes you can, Dear. One more big push for me, alright”

With that. Kelly prays to whatever angel is listening and gathers her strength for one final push. Before long, the room is filled with a baby’s cry.

“Congratulations, you have a son. He’s beautiful. You did really well, sweetheart” Dr. Mosely praises.

The nurses clean him up and hands him to the new mother.

“Hi Jack. I’m your mom. Looks like it’s just you and me baby. And that’s okay. We’re going to be alright. I love you so much. You are so loved, Jack. I promise you, no matter what happens I will always be with you. You will never know what it’s like not to be loved. Not if I have anything to say about it: Do you hear me baby?” Kissing his tiny forehead,“ Not ever, I promise.”


End file.
